


100 Words for Only Us

by microphoneMessiah



Series: 100 Sandwich Boyfrand Challenge [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/pseuds/microphoneMessiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 drabble challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. .001 Crash

_001\. Crash_

It’s funny how things work out like this.

His hands on your hips and your mouth pressed tight enough against his that you aren’t sure you’ll get them back when you pull away. If you pull away. Your mind is doing something kind of funny. It’s that thing where it short circuits and everything passes as if you’ve fallen out of time, trapped somewhere between the way he bites your mouth and your hand sliding across his back, touches shooting electric bolts through what ever part of your mind that still has system power to accept them.

It’s as if a cellphone tower gave in and fell on top of you.

Weight.

Pain.

But, maybe that’s just him pushing you down onto the couch and

maybe that’s just him clawing at your chest.

An electrical fire.

His tough, all rough fingertips and soft palms running down your hips like they’re a gift from some unknown deity of fire and this sudden tenderness is his heartfelt prayer of thanks. You can’t tell what’s going through his mind as he looks down at you. His eyes are dark and clouded like the night outside your window, bright as the stars, too. You don’t know what he’s thinking, but you can’t help but think it’s funny when he crashes back into you with enough strength to shake a mountain; hips rocking and fluid against yours. You’re laughing as you moan, chuckling as you whine, guffawing as you whimper. When he brings you to climax, you’re probably in hysterics; chants of his name, like knock-knock jokes or puns, falling off your lips until he smothers them with his own.

But, you both have an odd sense of humor, afterall. It’s really to be expected from fucking a clown.


	2. .002 Dim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whole worlds people can't see; can't even begin to understand.

_002\. Dim_

Regardless of what the other kids in you’re class say: you know Gamzee’s not dumb. At times he appears slow, distant, and just overall removed from whatever is happening in the room. But, if there’s one thing you’re sure of: is that he isn’t fucking stupid.

It upsets you, if you’re being honest with yourself, when they laugh as he loses his place in the reading, answers a math problem wrong, forgets the day Columbus landed and all the ramifications it had.

It upsets you because you actually talk to him.

Some nights, the two of you climb to the top of the hill by your house and just talk. He has worlds within him. Gamzee can prattle off ideas about the universe that leave your head spinning. Can create stories out of thin air that leave you both shivering and laughing;

it’s hours past curfew and a few million degrees below zero.

Gamzee can tell you whole, long plans he has for just escaping your town and running off to be free. He tells you about how he feels like everything is holding him back and you agree. You agree because he’s bigger than the universe, the cosmos, and every other astronomical body that you can even begin to consider. He’s so much more than your small town, with it’s one grocery store and population below the thousands. If he stays, all the light he carries within his eyes will just blank out.

And that upsets you too.

But, what upsets you the most is the idea of him running off and leaving you behind. It’s selfish and stupid, but it hurts all the same. Like daggers and knives, tearing at your eyes until they begin to hurt so bad that you’re crying. Not while you’re with him though, you don’t want things to get more complicated.

He shows up at the hill with a duffle bag in hand and you think you must have jinxed yourself. 

But, Gamzee is all eager smiles and laughs of, ‘Tav, this whole motherfuckin’ town will be nothin’ but a point on a map. Just another place I’ve been.’ Just another dull star in the sky like the ones out tonight.

You fake a smile for him; you can at least manage that much. You tell him about how ‘you can’t wait for him to see it all!’ and how ‘he has to try all the food out for you’. And inside you’re ready to just shatter into a million pieces. Stars.

But, he looks at you oddly. There’s pain on his face and that’s what you didn’t want. The words form in your mind to tell him to ‘cheer up!’ that ‘you’re always here if he needs to chat somewhere on a train from Paris to Normandy.’, but they stay put. Your mouth is opening and closing in some horribly ridiculous impression of a goldfish.

And then he kisses you and theworldstops. theskyexplodes. yourheartquitsforyou.

a billion stars go out and you’ve become a part of the night’s atmosphere.

‘He isn’t stupid. Your ass is coming too.’

**Author's Note:**

> prompts are all from a prompt table, which you can find [here](http://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html).


End file.
